During welding operations, particularly Metal Inert Gas (MIG) and Tungsten Inert Gas (TIG) welding, an electrically conductive connection between the target surface being welded and the ground connection is often desired. A poor ground connection during welding may lead to arcing and poor weld quality. A poor ground connection may also lead to greatly increased heat at the welding torch, which may lead to a short torch and consumables life.
A ground connection may be established for a workpiece by a welding ground apparatus. In some circumstances such an apparatus may be required to make repeated contacts with a target surface of a workpiece despite surface inconsistencies. In the past, at times a C-clamp ground apparatus or a vise-grip grounding apparatus may be used to ensure a good ground connection. However, such apparatus may not be easily and quickly engaged and disengaged.
Ground apparatus are often made of material that is predominantly steel or bronze to withstand the rigorous use to which they are put. Even where a copper coating is applied to a contact surface to facilitate a conductive connection, the softer copper is easily damaged, particularly with a C-clamp or vise-grip grounding device when the operator tightens the clamp and the copper coating is squeezed out or otherwise destroyed.
To facilitate a conductive connection, a ground apparatus may have asperities or serrated contact surfaces for contacting a target surface. However, such surfaces may dig into or otherwise deface the target surface.